


Ice Cream For Two

by oneupboy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneupboy/pseuds/oneupboy
Summary: After an evening out at the clock tower with her friends, Xion can't help but notice someone never showed up, and decides to go to her instead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Ice Cream For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers :) I hope you enjoy this, my second fic of all time. It's a post-KH3 one shot about Xion and Namine. Any critiques are very welcome, as I rarely write. Also, I am aware the accent on "Namine" is missing, so I'm sorry for that. Please enjoy!

“Bye Roxas, bye Lea!! I’ll catch you guys tomorrow, same time!” 

Xion indulged in a wide smile as she waved goodbye to her two best friends. As always, the sky was blanketing Twilight Town in a gentle amber glow, and Xion departed from the clock tower with a gentle breeze at her back. Although it was a temperate evening, she couldn’t help but notice the hint of warmth in her cheeks, and her stomach lightly ached from laughing with an ice-cream-filled stomach. 

She was still getting used to this… being a somebody. Being real. But if a stomachache was the worst of her worries these days, she was happy to have one. It was really just a reminder of the great time she had with her friends, after all. Today, everyone had shown up at the tower to eat ice cream together: she and Roxas were first, and Lea and Isa showed up right after with ice cream to go around. Of course, Xion’s three new friends showed up with their own ice cream right after – plus one extra, which was given to Roxas. She chuckled as she remembered him scarfing down both bars like it was no big deal, knowing his stomachache was probably way worse than hers was…

As Xion exhaled the last of her brief laughter, she felt in her stomach a twinge of something that wasn’t ice cream related… Although there had been eight ice cream bars, only seven people had shown up. “Namine…” Xion’s fingers curled as she brought her hand up to her chest in worry. That girl had been really distant lately. Even after everything, did she still feel like an outsider, unwelcome? _Poor Namine… She deserves just as much as we do to enjoy being her own person. I wonder what I can do for her…_

Lifting her bowed head, Xion, who had been walking absentmindedly, noticed the ice cream vendor just ahead of her – he was putting the cart up for the night. _Huh… I guess if she doesn’t feel like she can come to us, I’ll go to her._ “H-Hey! Please wait!” Half-jogging toward the cart, she shuffled through the pockets of her dress for spare munny. “Any left?”

“Well hello, Xion! You know, I’d tell ya to try eating some vegetables on occasion, but to be frank, you kids keep me in business! Sure, I’ve got two left tonight.”

“Perfect!” Xion forked over the munny as the vendor reached into the cart for the last two bars. As he brought them into view, Xion’s full stomach grumbled in dread, but she was determined to share ice cream with Namine, no matter what. Accepting the ice cream, she gave a quick thanks and ran off to find her reluctant friend. She wasn’t entirely sure where Namine would be, but she had a good idea.

-

It wasn’t long before Xion was standing at the gate of the old mansion, trying to glimpse through the window on the upper story. The ice cream was holding up fairly well so far, but Xion knew from the few drops of blue on her hand that if Namine wasn’t here after all, there wouldn’t be much hope left. At the very least, she knew the girl had been sneaking off in this direction recently, though she was sad to imagine Namine hanging out all alone in this dreary place. She felt a few more drops of cold hit her hand. _Ah, I better hurry inside._

Eagerly, Xion moved past the columns toward the door, giving the handle a firm tug. “Locked?!” She exclaimed aloud, startling a nearby crow. Grimacing apologetically, she tried another tug, but the door wouldn’t budge… _Oh, right!_

Xion looked down at her palm. It was strangely easy to forget about having a tool that can unlock any lock. Extending her hand, she summoned the keyblade and got a comfortable grip on it. Raising it to the door, she – the door was open! On the other side stood a confused-looking blonde girl, dressed in white, still gripping the handle. 

“O-Oh!” Xion jumped in surprise, and as she hurriedly tried to stop pointing her weapon at her friend, she felt the two objects in her other hand slip from her grip, which had grown increasingly slippery with melted ice cream. “Ack!” Xion’s eyes grew wide, and she whipped around to face the falling treats. Slapping her now empty hand against the handle of her keyblade to steady her aim, she let out a desperate shout. “STOPRA!”

Just like that, the two bars of ice cream froze mid-air, a mere inch or so from colliding with the unkept grass. Xion let out a sigh of relief and let her keyblade slacken. Then, she remembered she had an audience. With her hands and keyblade covered in melted ice cream, her gifts suspended in midair, and undoubtedly looking disheveled, Xion reluctantly straightened up to face Namine, who wore an expression that was desperately trying to be unreadable. Being an impossibly gracious girl, Namine’s face was attempting to be sweet while her wide eyes and raised eyebrows betrayed a bit of humor.

“X-Xion! What a nice surprise,” she smiled pleasantly, causing Xion to feel even more self-conscious somehow. “What brings you here?”

Those words snapped Xion back to the reality of the situation. “N- Ah, Namine! Um, I brought you something!” Banishing her keyblade, Xion, a little too quickly, dove down to grab the ice cream bars, which –

They didn’t budge. She had cast Stopra on them.

Despite the cool evening air, Xion was starting to sweat a little. “Haha, um… I brought you some… ice – cream –“ To no avail, she continued to tug.

“Oh, Xion… Um, I don’t think you should-“

Before Namine could finish her warning, the spell wore off, and all the power Xion had stored in the bars through her desperate tugs hit at once. She held on for dear life as she flew across the yard with the bars.

“OOF!” Xion landed on her back with her arms held out like sticks, both ice creams completely safe from harm, though her ego could have used a potion. Her head spinning as she regained her composure, she saw Namine leaning over her; her was face framed by the two teal rectangles.

“Xion! Are you alright?” The girl helped Xion to her feet right away and quickly helped correct the fold of her collar, which had bent upward during her collision with the ground. Though the action was swift and subtle, it made the black-haired girl a little bashful.

“Th-thanks…” As Namine pulled her delicate hands back, Xion caught a glimpse of a familiar blue color on the girl’s fingers. Her already upset stomach did a flip. “Ack – I’m so sorry! I got melted ice cream all over you…” This was supposed to have been a nice gesture to help Namine feel included, but all Xion had managed to accomplish tonight was making a fool of herself, and covering them both in melted ice cream…

Namine’s eyes widened in surprise at this comment. “Huh?”

“Your hands…” Xion pointed out sorrowfully. “I guess it dripped on you while you were helping me up…”

After she looked down at her hands to check, the girl’s face immediately softened, and she raised a loose fist to cover her mouth as a giggle snuck out. Xion, lost in the torture of embarrassment, was confused by Namine’s laughter. _Well, even though I couldn’t cheer her up the way I wanted, at least I gave her something to laugh at,_ Xion thought a little miserably.

“Don’t worry, it’s not ice cream!”

Xion perked up, but only a little. “But… the blue…? Same as the ice cream?” She wiggled a bar slightly to drive the point home.

Namine shook her head, then tucked some hair behind her ear as she continued. “It seems I still have a bit of pastel on my hands from drawing, that’s all.” She smiled sweetly.

Xion exhaled, and now that she really had the chance to take a look at Namine, she could see that the girl’s usually pristine dress was indeed powdered with a variety of colors, including the familiar teal blue. “Oh!” She grinned, finally relaxing a bit. Maybe she could turn tonight around after all. “Namine, I’m so glad to hear you’re still drawing. Maybe I couldn’t appreciate it back then, but you really are an amazing artist…” 

The other girl’s face went slightly pink, and, noticing this, Xion’s own face followed suit. Her eyes darted to the side, trying to focus on something, but her head felt empty, and the slow, warm breeze made the moment feel a little too long. Had someone cast Stop again?

“Um!” Xion broke the silence a little too loudly. “S-so, I mean… Hey, if you want, we can share these ice creams, and… and you can show me what you’ve been working on!” The nervous girl gave her best winning smile, patting herself on the back for the “smooth” recovery.

Unfortunately, Namine looked a little thrown by this suggestion, and her face wasn’t any less pink than before. “O-oh, well! You see, my art… It’s kind of, um…” She paused, abandoning her excuse. “It’s just such a nice evening, don’t you think? We can sit out here and eat them together!”

Xion’s smile didn’t fade; though she was curious, she didn’t want to pry. She was here to cheer Namine up, after all. She gave a cheerful nod. “Right!”

In front of the doorway to the old mansion, the two girls got comfortable next to one another and spent the next hour or so talking. Xion told Namine all about the escapades of that day while she listened and laughed. 

When the conversation reached a lull, the quiet girl spoke up. “Xion… Thank you.” Though they had both just calmed down from one last laughing fit together, Xion immediately picked up on the girl’s wistful tone, and gave her a worried look. She was facing straight ahead, not looking at Xion.

“Namine?”

“I always felt horrible for what happened to you… You didn’t deserve it…” Her fist curled shut as she bowed her head slightly. “And now I can’t help but think, I don’t deserve this… To be able to sit and laugh with a… with a friend.” 

Xion’s eyebrows curled together in concern. _So Namine is still feeling guilty about all that, after all…_

“I had a part in taking that experience away from you, and even so, you… You’re reaching out to me. So, thank y-“

Overcome, Xion grabbed Namine’s balled hand. “Namine…” Letting out a sigh, she continued. “What matters is here and now. To be honest, I’m still getting used to this… being real, being… happy. I think you’re probably getting used to it, too. But now that we’re here, for real this time, we don’t need to worry about the past. You deserve just as much as I do to be here, and to spend time with your friends. Actually, that’s what I came here to tell you in the first place.”

Finishing her speech, Xion met Namine’s eyes, seeing that they were growing wet with tears. “D-did I say something wrong?” Xion asked nervously, retracting her hand.

Shaking her head, Namine smiled once again. “Xion, really… Thank you. I mean it this time.” Unlike the melancholy of before, her voice was clear now, though a little wobbly. She pushed herself up, so Xion stood as well.

“I guess it’s time to go… Will I… see you at the clock tower tomorrow?”

Namine paused for moment as she headed back into the mansion. Turning around, she looked at peace. “I’ll be there!”

Xion beamed as they finalized their goodbyes.

Leaving the courtyard with a pep in her step, she gave a quick glance back at the mansion before heading into the forest. However, all she could see was a big white blob, which-

“Ack!” Xion grunted as a piece of paper carried on the wind smacked her in the face. She quickly pulled it down, and as she looked past it toward the mansion, she thought she saw the curtains hastily close behind the cracked open second-story window. _Huh…_

Turning the paper over in her hand, she was greeted with the sight of a beautiful pastel drawing. It was everyone, hanging out on the clock tower at sunset, eating ice cream together. In the middle of the composition, two girls with black and blonde hair sat close next to each other laughing, their teal ice creams contrasting nicely against the red sky.

Holding the picture close to her chest, Xion entered the forest to head for home. She felt her stomach full of something other than ice cream.


End file.
